Plants Vs. Zombies: Its All About Time (Tv Series)
'Plants Vs. Zombies: Its All About Time '''is based on the game Plants Vs. Zombies 2: Its All About Time. Every Season it switches to another time. They're 22 minutes. Special Episodes are 45 minutes) Pilot (Your House) (2015) '''The Pilot '''is a special 90 minute episode where they arrive at Ancient Egypt. (4/10/15) Season 1 (Ancient Egypt) (2015-16) S1 E1: The Zombies Of Egypt (25/10/15) S1 E2: The Special Powers (1/11/15) S1 E3: Mutants & Imps, Part 1 (8/11/15) S1 E4: Mutants & Imps, Part 2 (15/11/15) ''45 Mins S1 E5: Base Of The Cave Zombies (29/11/15) S1 E6: The River Pile Of Zombies (6/12/15) S1 E7: The Infected Christmas, Part 1 (13/12/15) S1 E8: The Infected Christmas, Part 2 (20/12/15) 45 Mins S1 E9: Night Time Terror (24/1/16) S1 E10: Pyramid Gargantuar (13/3/16) S1 E11: Burning Sands (15/3/16) S1 E12: The Next World, Part 1 (27/3/16) S1 E13: The Next World, Part 2 (15/5/16) 45 Mins Season 2 (Pirate Seas) (2016-17) S2 E1: Welcome To The Infected Ship, Part 1 (18/9/16) S2 E2: Welcome To The Infected Ship, Part 2 (25/9/16) 45 Mins S2 E3: Walk The Plank, Part 1 (23/10/16) S2 E4: Walk The Plank, Part 2 (30/10/16) 45 Mins S2 E5: Christmas Seas (25/12/16) S2 E6: Moon Lightning (1/1/17) S2 E7: Diamond Depths (8/1/17) S2 E8: Mysteries Of The Kraken (15/1/17) S2 E9: Octo Terror (22/1/17) S2 E10: Zombie Swimmers (29/1/17) S2 E11: End Of The Ship Journey (5/2/17) S2 E12: The Sea Time Orb, Part 1 (7/5/17) S2 E13: The Sea Time Orb, Part 2 (14/5/17) S2 E14: The Sea Time Orb, Part 3 (21/5/17) 90 Mins Season 3 (Wild West) (2017) S3 E1: Dynamite Dash (23/7/17) S3 E2: Split Trouble (30/7/17) S3 E3: Chilli and Poncho (6/8/17) S3 E4: Piano (13/8/17) S3 E5: The Last Stand, Part 1 (20/8/17) S3 E6: The Last Stand, Part 1 (27/8/17) 45 Mins Season 4 (Far Future & Kung-Fu World) (2017-18) S4 E1: Ancient Mysteries (19/11/17) S4 E2: Monk Beast, Part 1 (26/11/17) S4 E3: Monk Beast, Part 2 (3/12/17) 45 Mins S4 E4: Dragons (10/12/17) S4 E5: The New Future (17/12/17) S4 E6: Future Christmas (24/12/17) S4 E7: Plasma Orange and Laser Parties (31/12/17) S4 E8: Jetpack Plants (7/1/18) S4 E9: Z.O.M.B.I.E.S (14/1/18) S4 E10: Peabot 9.000 (21/1/18) S4 E11: Hovercar Ride (28/1/18) S4 E12: The Mecha Bot, Part 1 (4/2/18) S4 E13: The Mecha Bot, Part 2 (11/2/18) 45 Mins S4 E14: Plants vs. Robots (18/2/18) Season 5 (Dark Ages) (2018) S5 E1: Knights and Dragons, Part 1 (1/4/18) S5 E2: Knights and Dragons, Part 2 (8/4/18) 45 Mins S5 E3: Kingshooter and Queen Flower (15/4/18) S5 E4: Kingdom vs. Zombies (22/4/18) S5 E5: The Evil Wizard, Part 1 (29/4/18) S5 E6: The Evil Wizard, Part 2 (6/5/18) S5 E7: The Evil Wizard, Part 3 (13/5/18) 90 Mins S5 E8: Imps in Fire (20/5/18) S5 E9: Blacksmith Army Against the King, Part 1 (27/5/18) S5 E10: Blacksmith Army Against the King, Part 2 (3/6/18) S5 E11: Blacksmith Army Against the King, Part 3 (10/6/18) S5 E12: Blacksmith Army Against the King, Part 4 (17/6/18) 120 Mins S5 E13: Dark Dragons (24/6/18) S5 E14: Jester On The Dark Ages Spin Around (1/7/18) S5 E15: King Leaves The Throne (8/7/18) Season 6 (Big Wave Beach) (2018) S6 E1: Let's Enjoy The Beach (9/12/18) S6 E2: Big Wave Christmas, Part 1 (16/12/18) S6 E3: Big Wave Christmas, Part 2 (23/12/18) Season 7 (Frostbite Caves) (2019) S7 E1: Troglobite Problems (17/3/9) Season 8 (Lost City) (2022-23) Season 9 (Neon Mixtape Tour) (2023-24)